Enter: Axel Everett
by Shen's General
Summary: Coming in the upcoming season of Family Guy: OC Universe by aldovas, a new OC will make an appearance, and Quahog will be never be the same again.


**Family Guy**

_**'Enter: Axel Everett'**_

**by Shen's General**

**A/N: Hello there, everyone, I am Shen's General, a member that joined a month ago. If you guys had come to this category before, you should be familar with aldovas's 'Family Guy: OC Universe'. This fic was one of the best fic I had read on this part of this site, and I am friends with the writer. He is unique as he portrays his fic as if it was actually on television, it's pretty cool. After the first season ended, and aldovas broke out the Special Chapters, I asked him if I could possibly cast an OC I had made up into his series. So, Axel Everett was born...if you wonderin' who he is, sit your butt down and find out!**

**I do not own Family Guy, or I would make changes around there**

**I do not own Eddie or any of the other OCs that are included in this fic.**

**I do not own any of the media that is referenced to this trailer...**

**Note: The bold face words in this fic is the narrator of the trailer saying it, the normal words are the actual trailer, while italics are pointing important stuff out, and the '...' is breaks between scenes**

* * *

Trailer

_(Cue the Family Guy Theme Song)_

**Last season in Family Guy OC Universe, you had reunited with all the OCs from the greatest stories within the Family Guy category...**

**Edward L. Walker...**

"Hi, I'm Edward, but you can call me Eddie." Eddie greeted.

**Amy E. Walker...**

"Hi, my full name is Amy Elizabeth Polanski Neeson Blofovski Walker!" Amy greeted quickly.

**And everyone else...**

"I'm Katie Rose,"

"Matthew Kennedy, but everbody call me Matt."

"Zack Murdock!"

"I'm Matthew Ryder. But just call me Matt"

Scenes from all the episodes quickly flashes by, ending with Frank Walker arriving outside Quahog...

_(Silence the theme song)_

**But...coming this October, a new OC will arrive in the town of Quahog...**

It shows a car, going down a back road in the middle of the night, the middle of nowhere, the said car is an Impala (as seen in Supernatural). Within the vehicle, a young man, age of seventeen, dressed in a leather jacket and jeans, with a clean haircut, was driving, when on the radio, the song, 'Lost Your Shot' by Three Days Grace started to play, and then the man, sighing as a bad memory started to resurface, began to sing with it.

_"Didn't you hear me when I said, I won't take it anymore, I won't be your mat lying on the floor."_

...

_A young boy is shown hiding in a closet, as he heard his parents screaming as a couple of gruff voices were yelling, and the child tried to make the sounds go away, but then...three gunshots were heard. It then shows the boy getting out of the closet, and screamed as he saw his loving parents, dead, bleeding out onto the floor, the husband with a bullet hole in the head, and the wife with two holes in her chest._

_"Do you miss me when you think of me lying all alone, Did you really think my heart is made of stone."_

**Four years ago, a young boy lost his parents to a random robbery...**

_A older man in a suit said to the boy, who was sitting in his office, telling him that he had inherited the family fortune and the estate, but the boy, grief-stricken, denied the money and donated most of it away, only wishing to have the two things that meant the world to him...his father's old hunting shotgun, the one he dubbed the Ragnarok..._ **(All in silent)**

**...**

_A memory is shown of the boy and father sitting at a dock, as they were cleaning out the said gun,_

_his father said,_ "One day, should me and your mother are unable to take care of you, I want you to know, that this gun will always protect you."

**...**

_As well as the family car, the black Chevrolet Impala..._

**...**

_The family was shown driving, enjoying each other company..._

**...**

Tear drops fell from the man's eyes as he eyed his shotgun that was on the passenger seat, continued to sing the song...

_"It's the hurt we never wanted, what we wanted we never got..."_

**Left with nothing but the clothes on his back, his father's shotgun, the 'Ragnarok', the family's Impala...as well as knowledge from every crime show from the CSIs, Criminal Minds, Bones, and The Mentalist, he traveled along the winds, as he took the path of a hunter...**

It shows many scenes of the boy taking down criminals with his shotgun

**...**

wolves with his shotgun

**...**

and ghosts with his shotgun

**...**

The last scene shows him torching a Dementor from the Harry Potter series with a blow torch.

**For four years, he had lived this way, taking the back roads, every day, a new town...but now...**

The man stopped singing and turned off the radio, as he saw a sign saying 'You are now entering Quahog' and under it was graffiti saying 'Peter wuz here'**,** as the young man said, "Quahog? I wonder what nutjob named this town...but I guess it will have to do, if I going to be something in my life." as he continued driving.

**He hoped to let go of his traumatic past and leave the life of the hunter, and begin his life anew...**

In the morning, the Impala pulled up at the Quahog High School, as the boy got out...

**His name is...**

The boy was now in Principal Shepperd's office, as he checked the papers, as he said, "Welcome to Quahog High...Mister..."

"Axel...**Axel Everett**" The young man said.

_(Cue the background music of Collde by Skillet)_

**Meet Axel Everett, he is not your typical teenager...**

Axel was walking down the hall, when two jocks were menacily approaching him, ready to beat him up. "Hey kid, what is black and blue all over?" One of them asked, as he was about to punch him, but Axel then caught his fist and then broke it, then proceeds to break his arm, and grabbed his head and smash the jock's head against the wall. Then he swing his fist into the other jock's jaw, breaking it and knock him out.

"I guess it was you..." Axel quipped.

**Follow along his road, as a guardian...**

A few jocks was bullying Chris and Dylan (who was new to the school) as they were about to kick their ass, when Axel stepped in front, and incapcitated the jocks as he gave them each a couple punches, and smash each of them against a wall.

"Ya alright?" He asked the two boys.

"Who are you?" Dylan asked.

"Call me Axel Everett."

**As a rebel...**

It shows Connie confronting Axel in the cafeteria, "Who do you think you are, standing up for these pitiful waste of existences?" she asked angrily.

"I stand against those who thinks that they are gods, that they can rule over them, well here's a new flash, you bitch, your glory days are gone, because I am _bringing down the giant._" He sang the last part, as the band Saving Abel mysteriously appear in that cafeteria, as the song played.

**(Cue the song Bringing Down The Giant by Saving Abel)**

_"When your world come crashing down, I'll remind you, I am the one who laughing loud in your face, yeah, yeah, yeah, your karma's coming back here to find you, This could get a little violent yeah, I'm bringing down, bringing down the giant."_

**...**

Axel punches Connie in the face, after the song.

**As a friend...**

It shows Dylan introducing Axel to his dad, Brian Griffin in the kitchen, "Dad, I like you to meet my new friend, Axel Everett."

"Dad? How the (BLEEP!) is your father a dog?" Axel asked.

"I asked myself the same thing." Stewie said, as he was in the room as well.

"...Did that football just talked?" Axel questioned.

**As the one who stands against the bastards...**

It shows Axel seeing Brian in the street getting a ball that Chris threw, as Quagmire, not paying attention, was about to run him over, as he then stepped in front and blast the front of his car with his shotgun, prompting him to crash into Mort's house, as Mort was taking a bath, as it was falling.

"No, no, no, no, nooo!" The bathtub fell to the ground, "God, I hate this neighorhood." Mort complained.

**...**

Then it shows Quagmire injured, screaming, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

'You were about to run Brian over!" Axel yelled back.

"Who gives a damn about that mutt, I am doing the world a favor killing him!" Quagmire sneered, as he jabbed his chest.

Then Axel grabbed his hand and while crushing it, said, "Brian is my friend...and trust me..."

The camera zooms in on his face, "I am the last person you want to piss off..."

_(End the background music of Collde by Skillet)_

_(Cue the background music of Sound of Madness by Shinedown)_

**Follow him...as he starts his life over...**

"Mom, Axel is my friend, he needs somewhere to stay!" Chris begged, as he was in the kitchen with his mother, as Axel was busy arm-wrestling with Peter.

"Chris, we don't know this boy, for all we know, he could be a criminal!" Lois complained.

"Actually, the worst crime I had ever commited was killing a guy while trying to exorcise him." Axel corrected, as he then smash Peter against the table constantly.

**...**

"You can stay with me and my mom if you like." Dylan told Axel as they were sitting in the Griffin's family room.

**...**

"Make yourself at home, Axel," Tracy said to Axel, when they arrived at their apartment.

"Will do, ma'am, but I must warn you, I have...some issues." He warned.

"Don't worry, my son sometimes masturbate as well." She smiled.

"Not that!" Axel quickly defended, "I mean..."

A car backfires outside, and Axel suddenly fires up the living room with the 'Ragnarok', screaming, prompting the mother and son to duck behind the couch, and when he was done, the two stares at him scared.

"That." He said

**As he makes friends...**

Dylan, Chris, Zack, and Brian are in the backyard, as Axel paced in front of them,

"Okay, guys, as my duty as a friend, I will be teaching each of you a thing that will greatly improve your lives."

He stops in front of Dylan, "I will teach you how to get a girl!"

**...**

It shows Axel and Dylan at a Chinese private school for girls in the schoolyard in Quahog's Asiantown.

"If there is anything I learn about Chinese schoolgirls from hentai, that they will go nuts if they see a decent dick." Axel explained. (**No offense to Chinese girls, I swear!**)

"How nuts?" Dylan nervously asked.

"Observe..." Axel said, as he then pulls Dylan's pants and boxers down, prompting every girl to look at him.

**...**

It shows Dylan running into the city with his pants still down from the multitude of horny school girls.

"Run, Big Boy, Run!" Axel yelled, laughing while driving his Impala.

**...**

He stops in front of Chris in the backyard, "I will teach you how to stand up for yourself."

**...**

Axel and Chris are in the cafeteria, when a jock cuts him in line.

"Are you just going to take that?" Axel asked.

"What do you want to do?" Chris angrily asked.

"He just took the last pudding..." He stated.

Chris then yells in fury, as he then beats the crap out of the jock, and then rip his heart out and eat it, and roared like a wild animal.

Shocked by his violence as well as everyone else in the cafeteria, he then put a plastic bag over his head.

"Move along, folks, nothing to see here." He said, while dragging the smothering fat boy out of the cafeteria.

**...**

He stops in front of Zack, "I will teach you how to use a shotgun!"

**...**

Axel and Zack are in a shooting range, as Axel gave him a shotgun,

"Okay...the first step is learning how to pump a shotgun, like so." He pumps the shotgun, and Zack follows.

"Then you fire it like so..." He fires it at a target, and Zack fires it.

"Now, so you remember how to do it, imagine it like an alpha male wolf mounting a female wolf." He said, as he repeat the two steps.

"Pump it like a wolf's cock, and BAM like a orgasm." He explained.

"Pump and BAM, Pump and BAM, Pump and BAM!" He repeated, as he pumps and shoot the shotgun three times.

"...Am I sick for getting turned on by this?" Zack said, as he was uncomfortable.

"No, I get a hard everytime I teach someone this." Axel admitted.

**...**

And he finally stops in front of Brian, "And I will teach you how to protect your woman."

**...**

"Okay, Brian, I going to wear a mask and pretend that I am insulting Tracy, and you are going to stand up to me." Axel said, as he then puts on a Hitler mask.

"Hey, your girlfriend is smelly..." He said in a false German voice.

"Uh...don't talk that way about my girl?" Brian tries to say in a stern tone.

"Brian, if you don't want to lose Tracy, you have to be assertive, now let's try again with another mask." He sighed, as he put on a Eddie Murphy mask.

"Yo, your girlfriend stinks, yo!" Axel said in a black rapper's voice.

Then Brian punches him and beat the crap out of him and then grabbed a pistol and shot him in the kneecap,

"DON'T YOU (BLEEP!)ING DARE INSULT HER, YOU (BLEEP!)ING (RACIAL COMMENT)!" He screamed, as he storms off.

"Ow..." Axel weakly stated.

**And makes new rivals**

"I don't trust people who have lacks of moral, and doesn't blink when it comes to killing." Eddie yelled at Axel in the school hallway.

"Well I don't trust people who likes My Little Pony, yet good ol' aldovas is a friend of mine." Axel stated. (**No offense to aldovas, I swear**)

**...**

Axel and Eddie are fighting shirtless, in the streets during a rainstorm, as Axel jump and does a downward kick...

**...**

"I am sick of your (BLEEP!)ing weird, (BLEEP!)ing rambling (BLEEP!)" Axel screamed as he approached Matthew Ryder on a rooftop.

"Ooh...scary..." Matthew smugly mocked as they took battle stance...

_(End the background music of Sound of Madness by Shinedown)_

**Meet the two sides of Axel that makes him a whole...**

Axel just standing there, on the sidewalk, as he yell to the sky, "What are you, a hippie?"

_(Cue the background music of Country Song by Seether)_

**Witness his awestrucking moves...**

It shows him surrounded by thugs in a warehouse, as with his shotgun, he swings it around and beat the crap out of them, with fancy cal li fo style moves, and ends with knocking a guy to his knees, and shoving the gun's barrel in his mouth.

"That is why...you don't sass Lord (BLEEP!)ing Shen!"

The man's head is blow off.

**...**

Axel opens a door at Tracy's apartment to find a Alien, as his inner mouth (**voice of Bruce**) said, "I am here to collect brains for the upcoming alien invasion."

Without saying anything, Axel stuffs a live grenade in his mouth and shut the door,

"Oh no." He said in the typical 'Bruce' voice as he blows up.

**Witness his supreme intelligence...**

"Okay, Tracy, here's the game plan, you seduce that perverted bastard, bring him home, and when he reveals little Glenn, BAM! I shoot his cock off!" Axel explained to Tracy in their basement, while pointing at a map of Quahog.

"Are you sure this will not result in murder?" Tracy asked, a little concerned.

"Bitch, please, I watched 21 Jump Street! If that coach can survive his cock being blown off, why not a dog-ramming asshole?!" Axel said, a bit annoyed.

**...**

Axel and Chris are driving the Impala through a forest while a helicopter was firing machine guns at it, then they drive off a cliff...then the Impala sprouts wings like that in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang.

"How the hell can your car fly? That makes no sense whatsoever in the storyline!" Chris said while astonished.

"(BLEEP!) logic! It's a fanfiction based off a animated series, now shut up while I blow this asshole up with a RPG Launcher that somehow materializes in the backseat." He said all in one go.

Then he turns around and fires the rocket through the window and blow up the helicopter.

**Witness his seductive charm...**

Chris and Dylan walks into Axel's bedroom to find him doing it...with Jaina Ryder.

"OH MY GOD! You doing it with Ryder's sister?!" Dylan asked, "How is that possible?!"

"I am persuasive." Axel merely said.

"How persuasive?" Chris asked.

Then Roberta Tubbs peeks her head from under the sheets and asked, "Why are we stopping?"

"Very." Axel Everett said.

**...**

"How about you and I have a drink together?" Axel flirted...to Lois.

"Axel...I am married...and I am too old for you." Lois explained.

"Then explain why on 'Do Me' website, you have a profile saying that you are willing to have everything done to you by someone age 17-25." Axel smirked.

"...Touche" Lois said.

**See the good side...**

Brian, dressed as Batman, was overlooking the city of Quahog, when he heard, "Need a helping hand?"

Brian look behind him to find Axel, dressed up as Hawkeye from the 2012 Avengers' Movie.

"Axel, what are you doing here?!" Brian asked,

"I am here to help you fight crime!" Axel explained.

"No way, I can't have you risk your life!" The dog denied, "Besides, you are a Marvel superhero, not DC!"

"Come on, every hero needs a sidekick, besides, it's better a hawk than some stupid robin..." The hunter pointed out.

"Aww..." Stewie said, as he was hiding in the shadow, dressed up as Robin.

**...**

It shows Brian and Axel fighting together as one, as they cooridnate their attacks to take out all the thugs in the streets.

**...**

"You know what, I was wrong about you, Axel..." Brian smirked, as he shook hand with him as a warehouse blows up in the background.

**And the dark side...**

It shows Chris and Dylan, confronting Axel in the streets of New York (it's raining), as Chris has his fire powers from the Viewer Mail episode, and Dylan has electric powers like Cole McGrath,

"Axel, stop! You're hurting people!" Chris begged, as his hands were now burning with flames.

"You're weak, Chris! You're ALL weak! I am stronger than ALL of this!" Axel screamed with insanity, as stuff started to levitate around them.

"Axel, this isn't you!" Dylan tried to reason.

"I am the APEX PREDATOR!" Axel roared, as he then throws Chris and Dylan up into the air with his telekinesis, and then, he grabbed a nearby bus and throws it at the two.

"AW (BLEEP!)" Chris yelled, as the bus was about to hit them...

**Join him, as a new member of the Family Guy OC Universe...**

It shows Axel getting knocked down by Stewie in a warehouse, as the baby holds a gun to his head.

**...**

**(Note: This is the second chorus within the song)**

_"Say what you want, but you're not going to win this time"_

It shows scenes of Axel shooting a runaway truck, saving Chris from having his soul sucked from a ghost with a flamethrower, and him back to back with Brian as they are surrounded by gunmens (in their hero outfits), and him aiming the sniper rifle at Adam West...

_"Take you want, but just leave me alive..."_

**...**

Axel suddenly knocks Stewie off as he grabs the pistol he lost, and then both of them shoot...

_(End the background music of Country Song by Seether)_

**...**

It shows Axel talking to the viewers, "Yup, this is my life in a nutshell."

_(Cue the background music of It's My Life by Bon Jovi)_

**This October, on Fanfiction, recieve your dose of...**

**Action**

Axel, Chris, and Dylan are busy firing at terrorists with pistols within the school hallway, as they hide behind tables.

"How close you think they are to running out of bullets?" Dylan asked, as he took down three shooters.

"Well, they ought to be running out soon, these are Al Qaedas we're talking about, they flew a (BLEEP!)ing plane into the World Trade Center with no regards to their health, trust me, they haven't put much thought into this." Axel explained as he shot one in the balls.

Then a Brute from Uncharted 3 bursts in from behind him, with an angry mug.

"Oh (BLEEP!) (BLEEP!) (BLEEP!) (QUICK MORSE CODE BLEEP!) (SPECIAL INFORMATION BLEEP!) (MODEM BLEEP!) (BLEEP!) (BLEEP!) (HIGH PITCHED BLEEP!) (BLEEP!) (MARIO 1 DEATH MUSIC!)." Axel groaned.

"Wow, you are colorful in words." Chris sarcastically said.

**...**

It shows Axel fighting the said Brute with fists, and finish him up with a uppercut, as he said, "Nathan Drake would be proud..."

**...**

It shows Axel screaming as he fires a gatling gun at the werewolf, but even when the wolf was dead, he continued firing,

"Uh...Axel? He is dead now." Chris said over the gun firing.

"YOU CAN NEVER BE TOO CAREFUL!" Axel yelled while screaming.

**...**

It shows Peter and Axel doubleteaming Ernie the Chicken as they fight in a plane going down...

**Drama**

It shows Brian at a ledge of City Hall, as he was about to jump, and Axel confronted him, "Please, Brian, don't do this!"

"WHY? I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR! WHY COULDN'T YOU LET QUAGMIRE KILL ME ALL THOSE MONTHS AGO?!" Brian cried in hysterics.

"Come on, I know things look bad right now, but it gets better!" Axel reasoned.

"How?! How can I live anymore?" Brian asked.

"Because...I've been down this road before..." Axel confessed.

**Thrill**

Axel, Chris, Dylan, and Zack are driving the Impala while the building they are in is collapsing like in the movie 2012, as they weave around falling debris, and they drove towards the light, and all of them expect a jump from the building...

But they just drove out, as the building merely collapsed.

"Well, that was anti-climatic." Zack said.

"Wait for it..." Axel said, as he narrows his eyes as he drove.

Then suddenly the ground burst from under them, and they were flipping in the air as everyone except Axel screamed.

**Friendship**

Axel and Dylan were sitting in Dylan's house, as Dylan was channel surfing.

"I have an idea, we should watch a nature documentary." Dylan said.

"I have a better one," Axel said as he then pulls out 'Ragnarok', "Let's hunt some bears!"

**...**

"Oh god, I am super excited!" Amy Walker jumped for joy.

"God, your voice is as annoying as the chimpunk rendition of a chipmunk song" Axel groaned.

**(Flashback starts)**

It shows Axel screaming in torture (Saw-style) as his ears bled from the song in a torture chamber.

**(Flashback ends)**

**...**

"I can't seem to hack into his database!" Matthew Kennedy said, as he typed vigorously.

"Let me try..." Axel said, as he pushed him aside, and typed, and then said, "There, that's should do it!"

The laptop exploded, shocking Matt.

"Damn you, APPLE!" Axel cursed to the sky.

**...**

It shows Katie Rose and Axel riding on horses next to a convoy in the middle of the desert, as Axel then pulls out a RPG Launcher and fires...

**Family**

"You are like a father to me, Brian, you always been there for me ever since we met, I care too damn much about you" Axel said with tears, as he hugged Brian, as he was bleeding out.

**...**

"Come on, Peter, we may be outnumbered, but we will go down together!" Axel rallied.

"You're right, Axel, teamwork is the key!" Peter screamed, as they both rise from cover...and were firing paintball like crazy at their friends.

**...**

"You are not fat, Chris, you are what Eric Cartman would said, 'big-boned'" Axel said, cheering Chris up.

**...**

"Man, we are going to need backup," Axel said, as he looked at the building with Chris, Dylan, and Zack,

He then pulled out a phone "Hey, SG, mind dropping in the gang?"

"The gang?" The other three said.

**...**

_(Cue the background music of Back In Black by AC DC momentarily)_

It shows Butters, Cartman, Chef, Bender, Kludd, Rattlesnake Jake, Jimbo, and Ned walking in epic fashion from the smoke.

"Wasn't Chef killed?" Chris asked Axel, while staring in awe.

"Eh, I did a little necromancy."

**(Flashback Starts)**

It shows Axel speaking in Latin, as Shelly, Stan's Mom, Kyle's Mom, and Butter's parents are sacrificed to bring Chef back from the dead,

"You're dead, turd!" Shelly screamed.

"Shut up you ugly-faced bitch!" Axel said, while continuing the incantion.

**(Flashback Ends)**

**Magic**

"Magic is nothing but bull(BLEEP!)." Axel said to Matthew Kennedy, when he told him of the Spellbook.

Then, a Death Eater from Harry Potter shows up, just minding his business, and Axel screamed with his gun pointed, "Avada Kedavra!" as the green shot out and killed the wizard.

"Except when it comes to whacking a guy, then it's untraceable." Axel smirked.

**Love**

It shows Axel in a payphone dressed up like the singer was in the music video, singing Payphone...

_"I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you..."_

"Uh, I am touched that you paid to call us, but this is a pizza delivery service..." The guy on the other line said.

"Oh...well, mind If I have a pepperoni pizza sent to a Ms. Flannigan, please?"

**Determination**

"You think you can take over the masses with your damn religion?" Axel screamed at the cult, "Well, I am a atheist, and I am proud of it!"

**...**

It shows Axel and Brian singing Catalyst by Linkin Park, music provided by Chris on drums and Dylan on guitar.

_"God bless us everyone, we're a broken people living under loaded gun and it can't be outfought, it can't be outdone, it can't be outmatched, it can't be outrun, no"_ Brian sang.

_"When I close my eyes tonight to symphonies of blinding light,"_ Axel sang.

_"God bless us everyone, we're a broken people living under loaded gun, oh"_ Brian sang, with Chris and Dylan as back-up

_"Like memories in cold decay, tranmissions echoing away, far from the world of you and I, where oceans bleed into the sky!"_ Axel sang.

**And a lot of comedy...**

Quagmire is shown trying to pick up a girl at a park, when he seemed to be sealing the deal, he turns away for a moment and look back to find the girl suddenly obese.

"DAMMIT!" Quagmire cursed, as he then tried another woman, but again, when he looked away, the woman was fatter than hell.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Quagmire screamed, as he walk to find another woman to woo.

However, he doesn't see a UAV with a ray gun flying behind Quagmire, and watching this from a laptop was Axel, laughing his ass off.

**...**

"WHOA! Where did you get all these guns?!" Chris and Dylan asked as he saw all the weapons in his trunk.

"Oh, I have my methods..." Axel chuckled sinisterly.

**(Flashback starts)**

He was at a store of weaponry, as he was at checkout, "Okay, I would like to buy a dozen of AK-47s, two dozens of Desert Eagles, three dozens of grenades, a Dragunov sniper rifle, a Dragon flamethrower, a couple of RPG Launchers, three kegs of bullets, two kegs of shotgun shells, and a case of rockets, please." Axel listed off as he had two carts of weapons and ammunitions in it.

"Would you like a red-dot sight with that?" The grocer asked.

"Would I...OF COURSE I WOULD!" Axel asked, shocked and annoyed.

**(Flashback ends)**

**...**

"You dare call me racist?!" Axel screamed at Eddie, "My family ought to be the most ethnic family in history!"

**(Flashback starts)**

It shows a Chinese Axel having a screaming match with another Chinese guy in a hut,

"500 Dollars!" Chinese Axel screamed

"500 Dollars!" The other guy yelled.

"500 Dollars!"

"500 Dollars!"

"500 Dollars!"

"Wait, let's talk more important issues!" Chinese Axel screamed,

"Quite right!...Crane and Viper?" The other guy asked.

"Crane and Mei Ling!" Chinese Axel yelled.

"Crane and Viper!"

"Crane and Mei Ling!"

**...**

It shows a German Axel standing in front of Adolf Hitler in his office (Like that one guy in Inglorious Basterds),

"Nein! Nein! Nein!" Hitler screamed.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes! America apparently hate people who kills Jews." German Axel said. (**No offense to Jews, I swear**)

**...**

It shows a Mexican Axel just walking through the streets of a Mexican village in a black trenchcoat and black hat, when a couple thugs approach him,

Then he breaks out two revolvers as he unleashes bullets upon the thugs while strafing.

When the thugs are dead, he said, "¡Hasta luego tú putos cabrone!"

**(Flashback ends)**

**...**

It shows Axel sneaking within a building, while saying "Duh-duh-de-duh" (**Like Peter did in that one episode with Luke Perry**)

**And a lot of tv, movie, and game references...**

It shows Axel on a cell phone, as he was talking to a kidnapper, "I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for ransom, I can tell you I don't have money. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills; skills that will allow me to (BLEEP!) (BLEEP!) (BLEEP to the tone of Hero by Skillet) your (BLEEP!)ing ass till it is sore."

It shows the kidnappers, who had Tracy gagged, as the caller said, "...Holy (BLEEP!), this guy is off his rockers!"

"Hang up! Hang up!" The other guy panicked.

"Uh...uh, BARBARA STREISSAND!" The kidnapper screamed before hanging up.

**...**

"Man, this tension is worse than the fight between Kludd and Soren." Axel quipped, in the living room.

"Who?" Meg asked.

"From the Legend of the Guardians" Axel said, Meg is silent.

"...The Owls of Ga'Hoole?" Axel continued, Meg is still quiet.

"God, educate yourself!" Axel screamed angrily.

**...**

"Kludd sucks compared to Soren." Peter said to Axel in the living room.

A few minutes later, Axel was holding a gun to Peter's forehead, as he was kneeling and crying.

"Now, what is it that you said?" Axel asked in a threatening tone.

"Kludd is all superior over the other owls, all HAIL THE PURE ONES, HAIL THE (BLEEP!)ING PURE ONES!" Peter said, while crying.

**...**

It shows Axel in the highlands of Scotland (**Like in Brave**), as he is confronted by Mor'du, as he holds up his shotgun,

"Okay, you damn bear, you want a piece of me?!" Axel screamed, while flipping him off, but then the bear bites his hand off.

"Apparently you did..." Axel squeaked out, before screaming and running away.

**...**

It shows Katie Rose talking to Axel outside the corral, "You know you are not going to win this fight."

"Who's said it was all about winning?" Axel smirked.

**...**

A Milotic and Serperior, both female, are shown making out in the wild,

"Oh, Milly, you know how to...what was that?" Serperior asked, when they heard rustling.

"Peter, keep quiet, we are spying on two attractive females making out, and you are making it hard for them to progress to the good part!" Axel ranted.

This prompted a shocked silence by the two Pokemon, as Axel said, "AW..."

It shows a scene of explosion, as Peter and Axel both said, "We're blasting off again!"

**...**

Axel is shown through a camera in night vision, as he was heavily breathing in the dark...

when something attacked him, and he screams.

**...**

A camera is shown of Axel, sleeping in his room, when there is a shadow looming over him...

An hour later, there's Herbert walking into his room, and he lifts Axel's blanket and snapped a picture and walks off...

Another hour later, Quagmire is shown walking outside his room, with a bag of ladies' underwear...before he gets dragged off scene by the shadow...

Another hour later, Cartman and Butters are shown playing cards atop Axel's sleeping body as Cartman looked at the camera, and asked, "Why the hell is this guy filming himself?"

**...**

The camera is split four-way, as the a clock was counting down, as it shows Axel driving his Impala with anger in the top left,

And it shows Tracy, gagged up in a chair, somewhere unknown, in the top right,

and it shows the kidnappers loading up their rifles, as they prepare for a gunfight in the lower left,

then in the lower right, it shows Stewie just drinking his sippie cup in the kitchen, and he then asked the viewers, "What? You expected another dramatic scene?"

**...**

"If we are going to take this demon down, we need to do this...the old-fashioned way!" Axel said to Dylan, Chris, and Zack in the Griffin's attic.

**...**

_(Cue the Ghostbusters theme momentarily)_

Axel, Dylan, Chris, and Zack are walking into this haunted mansion (all dressed up as the Ghostbusters) armed with AK-47s, as the Ghostbusters theme song played...until a lamp fell over.

_(End the Ghostbusters theme)_

"GHOSTS!" Axel screamed as he let out a battle cry, and shooting up the first room, and soon the room was wrecked.

"For God's sake, dude, it was just the (BLEEP!)ing wind!" Zack screamed

"Bitch, please, I've been hunting the supernatural for four years as a part time job. I seen them all, ghosts, tricksters, Jason, Freddy Krueger, Jigsaw, and the (BLEEP!)ing Marshallow Man! Trust me, I know when a ghost had been here."

Meawhile, outside the house, the Box Ghost from Danny Phantom was panting, "(BLEEP!), that was close!"

**And musical numbers...**

It shows Axel, Chris, Dylan, and Zack on stage within the Lincoln Tunnel, as Chris beat the drums and Axel sang...

_"It's my life, it's now or never, I ain't gonna live forever. I want to live while I'm alive, it's my life."_

**...**

It shows Axel, singing, shirtless,

_"You want the move like Jagger, I got the moves like Jagger, I got the mooooves like Jagger."_

**...**

It shows Axel, fuming, as he is walking down the abandoned streets in the rain, as he sang,

_"If you were dead or still alive, I don't care, I don't care, just go and leave all this behind, cuz' I swear, I don't care!"_

**...Oh did I mention there's an alien invasion?**

It shows a portal above City Hall, with aliens from Avengers coming out of it.

Stewie, dressed up as Loki, was then screaming, "Okay, you freaky bastards, annilihate this idiotic town!" as he points out to the city of Quahog.

**...**

It shows Eddie as Captain America, Meg as Black Widow, Dylan as Thor, Matthew Kennedy as Iron Man, Chris as Hulk, and Axel as Hawkeye, as they are surrounded by aliens, as they take battle stances.

**...**

A giant alien whale was coming right at them, when Axel then aimed a Javelin at him and said, "Yippie kai yay, mother(BLEEP!)er!" as he fires it at the whale.

**Featuring the voice talent of Jensen Ackles, join Axel Everett...**

It shows Axel Everett, lounging in a chair, as he says to the viewers, "Miss it...if you dare..."

**...**

It shows Connie watching the trailer, "This is why I _still_ hate the show!" as then her house explodes.

_(End the background music of It's My Life by Bon Jovi)_

**Coming October 31, 2012...**

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you think of it, aldovas? I tried to not make him Mary Sue-ish, and I bet there are some risque materials in this trailer. These are basically scenes and stuff I would like seen with Axel in it. I have you to thank for some of these scenes, such as the Chronicle and The Avengers (Since you like both of them) as well as the Brave reference. These scenes are not in order, but the beginning scenes all the way to the "Follow him...as he starts his life over" should be in the first episode he is introduced. The scene with Matt Kennedy and Axel is part of the Avengers episode, and the scene with 'The building' (where he is sneaking through it, where he calls the gang, and the escape sequence) are all in one as well. His catchphrases are "Bitch, please" when he is doubted, and "Damn you, (Insert company name)" when a certain subject with that company is mentioned. Well, if you don't understand a thing within this trailer, or you would like to discuss it with me, be sure to review and pm me, aldovas. READ AND REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU, ALDOVAS FOR GIVING AXEL A CHANCE!**


End file.
